The present invention relates to supports and pertains particularly to a bottle holder for baby's feeding bottle.
When an infant is being bottle fed, constant attention of an attendant is normally required to prevent the feeding bottle from falling or being knocked from the feeding area. Infants normally cannot hold the bottle themselves, or if they do, will frequently release it and permit it to fall to the floor.
Holders and brackets for such bottles have been proposed in the past. The prior art approach to this problem is illustrated in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,077,190 issued Oct. 28, 1913 to Degenfelder, which discloses an adjustable arm secured to a chair and including a clamp for holding the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,098 issued Nov. 20, 1928 to Sullivan, which discloses a wire frame member for encircling a bottle, with a chain and hook for hanging it on the side of a crib.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,563 issued July 25, 1967 to Reshan, which discloses a recepticle for holding a bottle with a clamp for clamping around the neck of the bottle and a cord with a loop for hanging around the neck of an attendent.
These various approaches, however, have not proven entirely satisfactory.
It is therefore desirable that more effective holders for infant's feeding bottles be available.